school_of_secrets_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Everfree
Personality Quinn is reckless, and is sarcastic at times. He is willing to break and bend the rules, but only if it is for a cause of some sorts or if it suits his purposes. He isn’t intentionally a troublemaker, but trouble likes to find him. He has a decent sense of humor, both dark and not. He enjoys adventuring and exploring, and he often finds himself in places he’s not supposed to be. He likes to learn about other people, and often will observe before inserting himself into a conversation. He usually doesn’t plan things through, and the consequences often come back to him. He is a bit sadistic, and is willing to do whatever it takes to execute plans and the like. Other Appearance Stuff Quinn has piercings in both of his ears, and those earring things that are pretty much just bands with holes in them occupying them. The bands are a light blue. He has a tattoo of the DCI logo on his left upper arm, and a trombone is tattooed on his right upper arm. There is a simple diamond outline on both of his inner ankles- one is red while the other is green. Quinn has large black raven wings that have a span of roughly four feet. Clothing Quinn favors wearing dark colored jackets and sweatshirts that often have a symbol of some sort on the back or on the front, though he will occasionally wear a light colored jacket or sweatshirt, also bearing some sort of symbol. He often wears light and brightly colored shirts that either have an image on the front or a quote. He wears jeans or formal dress pants, and usually wears a pair of dark brown cowboy boots and black socks. He always wears a thin gold bracelet on his right wrist that used to be his older sisters. Clubs * Band (plays trombone, can play euphonium/baritone, and can play french horn/mellophone if necessary) * Orchestra (plays violin) * Writers * Debate * Student Council (officer position, probably vp or treasurer) * Video Games * Coding * Composers * Archery Backstory Quinn grew up with two siblings, one being his older sister. However, when he was 13, she died for reasons he doesn't know about. He wasn't quite happy, but it wasn’t a bad life. He was eventually sent to Carcerum, and was rescued from there. He had been at the school for 2 years. (May be extended in the future) Other Important Stuff * Quinn is Malum * His theme songs are Snatcher’s Contractual Obligations and Turn on the Pyrotechnics (both from a Hat in Time) and both by Pascal Michael Stiefel * His favorite food is key lime pie * His favorite color is bronze * He is worthful * He would be broken by confinement for a long period of time and being forced to abide to the rules perfectly * His weapon summoning phrase is 'distance is no matter' Relationships None of importance currently. AKA a WIP Trivia * Quinn is one of a very small group of characters I have created recently whose name has nothing to do with DCI. * He has six fingers on each of his hands * He's ambidexterous * Rulebending crowbar, according to Necro * Other stuff may be added Category:Angel Category:Malum Category:Male